Stormfast Book One
by Silvercut123
Summary: Battle is coming. The stars whisper of it, the earth quakes of it, the wind hisses it, the rain cries it in their ears. A group of warriors must band together to defeat the darkness and save the Clans - or shadows will over take them all and everything will be plunged into chaos and eternal night. But in the end, even the stars cannot tell who will live...


_All characters and Clans are my own. I do not own Warriors or anything of that nature in this story except the names and the plot._

**WolfClan**

**Leader**\- Autumnstar- gold, tan and brown mottled tom, dark orange eyes

**Deputy**\- Leafdance- light brown tabby she cat, green eyes and white paws **Cutclaw (Lightpaw)**

**Healer**\- Starfires- orange, gold and brown mottled she cat, pale orange eyes

**Sharpclaws**

Bearheart- brown and creamy tom, green eyes

Applefangs- russet brown she cat, amber eyes **Cutclaw (Jaypaw)**

Sandeye- pale ginger she cat, amber eyes

Quailfire- silver she cat, blue eyes

Maplejaw- pale brown she cat, lighter brown muzzle, gold eyes

Raggedfur- shaggy black tom, gold eyes **Cutclaw (Flowerpaw)**

Redoak- russet brown tabby tom, orange eyes

Earthsnarl- dark brown tom, white muzzle and belly, green eyes

Icetail- gray blue she cat, pale blue eyes

Coldpelt- white and silver tabby she cat, dark blue eyes

Riverwave- gray tom, green eyes **Cutclaw (Orangepaw)**

Beeheart- gold tabby tom, blue eyes and black paws

Ivyshadow- gray tabby tom, blue eyes

**Cutclaws**

Lightpaw- golden brown tabby she cat, blue eyes

Jaypaw- white tom, silver-gray paws, chest and back, dark green eyes

Flowerpaw- gray she cat, gold eyes

Orangepaw- pale ginger she cat, brown muzzle, gold eyes

**Queens**

Nightwhiskers- black she cat, green eyes, mother of Swiftkit (black-and-white tom, hazel eyes), Foxkit (russet tom, pale green eyes) and Finchkit (brown tabby she cat, orange eyes) MATE: Redoak

Soulslayer- pale gray she cat, black belly and chest, pale orange eyes, mother of Oakkit (slender black tom, gray paws and tail tip, dark blue eyes) MATE: Unknown

Foxtalon- russet gold she cat, blue eyes, mother of Goldenkit (long furred, gold she cat, white stripe down her back, green eyes) and Otterkit (pale brown tabby she cat, blue eyes) MATE: Ivyshadow

**Oldfurs**

Sunheart- ginger tabby tom, green eyes

Mistclaws- gray blue she cat, gold eyes

Tawnynose- brown tabby tom, gold eyes

**HawkClan**

**Leader**\- Tipstar- brown tabby she cat, yellow eyes **Cutclaw (Beepaw)**

**Deputy**\- Beesting- gold and black tabby tom, amber eyes

**Healer**\- Barktip- pale amber she cat, green eyes

**Sharpclaws**

Mousetail- light creamy brown tom, green eyes

Snowheart- white she cat, pale ginger patches, gold eyes

Grassfur- light brown tom, yellow eyes

Leafjaw- amber tom, gold eyes

Iceblade- dark brown tom, dark blue eyes **Cutclaw (Tigerpaw)**

Maplebranch- ginger she cat, amber eyes

Turtlefangs- black and gray tom, blue eyes

Silvereyes- silver tabby she cat, blue eyes

Stainpelt- ginger and brown mottled tom, amber eyes **Cutclaw (Cinderpaw)**

Wasptail- dark russet and ginger tom, orange eyes

**Cutclaws**

Beepaw- golden black tom, amber eyes

Lilypaw- pale gray blue she cat, blue eyes

Tigerpaw- brown and ginger tom, orange eyes

Cinderpaw- gray tabby tom, green eyes

**Queens**

Beefrost- tan brown she cat, gold eyes, mother of Whitekit (white and brown tom, green eyes) and Ashkit (creamy she cat, blue eyes) MATE: Mousetail

Sorrelfrost- ginger she cat, green eyes, mother of Chasekit (ginger patched she cat, orange eyes) MATE: Wasptail

Websky- blue gray she cat, amber eyes, mother of Hawkkit (brown tom, gold eyes) MATE: Iceblade

**Oldfurs**

Blossomstripe- ginger and golden tabby she cat, orange eyes

Daisyclaw- white and creamy mottled she cat, amber eyes

Starlingheart- golden brown tom, green eyes

**DragonClan**

**Leader**\- Graystar- gray tom, dark yellow eyes

**Deputy**\- Songbird- golden brown she cat, green eyes

**Healer**\- Shatternose- gray dappled she cat, amber eyes **Cutclaw (Featherpaw)**

**Sharpclaws**

Shatteredwind- creamy tabby tom, white paws, hazel eyes

Orangetip- orange and white tabby tom, blue eyes

Blindwing- black tom, orange eyes **Cutclaw (Silvapaw)**

Voleclaws- black tabby she cat, yellow eyes

Amberstripe- light ginger she cat, amber eyes

Blackclaw- black and white tom, hazel eyes

Lizardbark- brown tabby she cat, gold eyes

Buzzardfoot- gray she cat, blue eyes

**Cutclaws**

Featherpaw- black she cat, yellow eyes

Silvapaw- silver she cat, green eyes

**Queens**

Fallingfern- white and gray she cat, yellow eyes, mother of Whitekit (white tom, gray paws, amber eyes) and Deepkit (gray tabby tom, yellow eyes) MATE: Orangetip

Cedarsnap- gray she cat, hazel eyes, mother of Lionkit (gold tom, hazel eyes) MATE: Unknown

**Oldfurs**

Marshtail- brown she cat, gold eyes

Turtlenose- gray tom, orange eyes

**BirdClan**

**Leader**\- Shootingstar- amber she cat, copper eyes

**Deputy**\- Ivythrush- pale gold tom, blue eyes

**Healer**\- Windfall- pale amber and red she cat, gold eyes

**Sharpclaws**

Thrushfur- gray tom, green eyes

Windshine- yellow she cat, yellow eyes

Rusetear- red and creamy tabby tom, amber eyes **Cutclaw (Waterpaw)**

Nightpelt- black she cat, orange eyes

Lakeheart- gray blue she cat, green eyes **Cutclaw (Palmpaw)**

Wildclaws- amber tom, hazel eyes **Cutclaw (Dandelionpaw)**

Firenose- ginger tom, blue eyes

Risingsun- gold tabby tom, yellow eyes

Twilightwings- light gray she cat, orange eyes

Iceclaws- silver she cat, pale blue eyes **Cutclaw (Leopardpaw)**

**Cutclaws**

Waterpaw- gray blue she cat, amber eyes

Palmpaw- light brown tom, lighter brown paws and chest, gold eyes

Dandelionpaw-golden brown tom, orange eyes

Leopardpaw- golden brown mottled she cat, blue eyes

**Queens**

Bronzedaisy- gray and brown she cat, blue eyes, mother of Jaykit (gray tom, white patches, orange eyes) and Graykit (white and silver tabby she cat, blue eyes) MATE:Thrushfur

Snowyfur- white she cat, green eyes, mother of Whisperingkit (gold and white mottled tom, amber eyes) MATE: Risingsun

Forestheart- pale ginger tabby shecat, yellow eyes, expecting kits

**Oldfurs**

Blueeyes- blue gray she cat, blue eyes

Finchfire- golden brown she cat, amber eyes

**SunClan**

**Leader**\- Petalstar- tan and pinkish mottled she cat, green eyes

**Deputy**\- Clovernose- black and red tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes

**Healer**\- Bronzefangs- bronze she cat, gold eyes

**Sharpclaws**

Beepelt- black tom, hazel eyes

Hawktrout- gold tom, amber eyes

Whiteflare- white tom, gold eyes **Cutclaw (Meltingpaw)**

Tempestcloud- gray tom, amber eyes **Cutclaw (Willowpaw)**

Dawntail- gold and cream mottled she cat, blue eyes

Tawnyheart- tortoiseshell she cat, amber eyes

Crowpelt- black tom, green eyes **Cutclaw (Squirrelpaw)**

Kinktail- brown she cat, amber eyes

Grassfang- light silver tabby tom, blue eyes

**Cutclaws**

Meltingpaw- black she cat, hazel eyes

Willowpaw- dark brown she cat, lighter brown chest, orange eyes

Squirrelpaw- dark ginger tom, blue eyes

**Queens**

Wrenfire- orange and black she cat, orange eyes, mother of Ravenkit (white she cat, black ears and muzzle and belly, orange eyes) MATE: Whiteflare

Yarrowfield- yellow she cat, green eyes, mother of Grizzlykit (dark brown tom, amber eyes) MATE: Tempestcloud

Applejaw- ginger she cat, mother of Tallkit and Smokekit

**Oldfurs**

Hootclaws- light brown tabby tom, green eyes

**FullMoonClan**

**Leader**\- Walnutstar- white she cat, brown spots, amber eyes

**Deputy**\- Webear- silver tom, green eyes

**Healer**\- Snakenose- brownish gray tom, yellow eyes

**Sharpclaws**

Softtail- pale brown she cat, blue eyes

Redfire- red tabby she cat, gold eyes

Whiteclaws- tan and black tom, green eyes

Strawberryfoot- red she cat, ginger paws, orange eyes **Cutclaw (Oceanpaw)**

Lightheart- pale silver blue tabby she cat, green eyes

Skyveil- black tabby tom, blue eyes

Stonepelt- light gray tom, orange eyes

Minnowclaws- gold tom, blue eyes **Cutclaw (Lynxpaw)**

Pinefangs- brown tabby she cat, green eyes

Rippletail- blue gray she cat, blue eyes

**Cutclaws**

Oceanpaw- gray blue she cat, green eyes

Lynxpaw- golden brown tom, orange eyes

**Queens**

Chestnutblaze- brown she cat, hazel eyes, mother of Fallingkit (brown tabby she cat, gold eyes) and Tigerkit (pale ginger tom, blue eyes) MATE: Stonepelt

Snakebite- amber she cat, blue eyes, mother of Dawnkit (very pale ginger and black tabby she cat, green eyes) MATE: Whiteclaws

**Oldfurs**

Falcontail- bronze and gold mottled tom, blue eyes

Swiftsnows- white and black she cat, green eyes

Wavecrash- gray blue tom, orange eyes


End file.
